Omnimon Zwart
|level=Mega |levelref=Omnimon Zwart is an "Ultra" Digimon in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and a "Jogress" Digimon in Digimon Masters. |levelcat=Ultra |levelcat2=Jogress |type=Holy Knight |attribute=Vaccine |family=Virus Busters |debut= |from=BlackWarGreymon : The card uses the name BlackOmegamon for Omnimon Zwart. * (w/ BlackMetalGarurumon)Digimon World: Next Order WarGreymon + MetalGarurumonDigimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory,Omnimon Zwart: "A holy knight Digimon and member of the Royal Knights that fused from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." |to=Omegamon Zwart DefeatDigimon Links, Omegamon Zwart D Profile: "Omegamon Zwart was infected with a virus by someone and became a wild berserker." |slide=OmnimonDigimon World: Next Order, Omegamon Zwart: "Temporarily black, through secretions of Black Digitron combined in some way with Omegamon." |partner=Mr. Navit |jacards= |n1=(Ja:) ブラックオメガモン BlackOmegamon |g1=Royal Knights |s1=Omnimon |s2=Omegamon Alter-B |s3=Omegamon Zwart D }} Omnimon Zwart is a Holy Knight Digimon. A member of the Royal Knights that is fused from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon with the will of those who wish for good. Combining the qualities of both, this Digimon is a flexible fighter. In recent years, it was discovered that if the secretion "Black Digitron" is mixed in with an Omnimon while it is in the process of fusion, it will be temporarily born as a black holy knight. It displays a further increase in power, beginning with the weapons on both of its arms. Attacks *'Supreme Cannon' (Garuru Cannon): Freezes the opponent with frigid, shots that it fires from the "Garuru Cannon". *'Transcendent Sword' (Grey Sword): Slashes with the "Grey Sword". Design Omnimon Zwart is a bipedal knight Digimon with red eyes and equipped with black armor. Its helmet has a gold spike in the front and two black spikes in the back. It has a red jewel on its chest, surrounded by gold stripes. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega on its left shoulder, while its left hand ends with a BlackWarGreymon head, from which the Grey Sword emerges. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads . Its right shoulder has gold spikes, while its right hand is a BlackMetalGarurumon head, from which the Garuru Cannon emerges. It also wears a black cape, the inside of which is red Etymologies ;Omegamon Zwart (オメガモンズワルト) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media and some American English media. *(El:) |Ω}}. From |Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}} *(Nl:) Zwart (lit. "Black") ;Omnimon Zwart Name used in American English version of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. *(La:) Omni (lit. "All") *(Nl:) Zwart (lit. "Black") Fiction Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Omnimon Zwart is a Dark Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It DNA digivolves from BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attacks are Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon and its support skill is Obsidian Knight which increases defence by 10% and increases damage from Water and Dark skills by 10%. In Complete Edition, Supreme Cannon is now a penetrating attack. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Omnimon Zwart is #316 and is a Dark Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It DNA digivolves from BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attacks are Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon and its support skill is Obsidian Knight which increases defence by 10% and increases damage from Water and Dark skills by 10%. Supreme Cannon is now a penetrating attack. Digimon World: Next Order Omegamon Zwart is a Dark Vaccine type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (Black). If attempting to DNA Digivolve into either Omegamon Alter-B or Omegamon Zwart Defeat before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omegamon Zwart. Ultra level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle Omnimon Zwart DNA Digivolves from BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. Digimon Masters Omegamon Zwart is a Jogress level Digimon that can Jogress from WarGreymon (Black) and MetalGarurumon (Black) at level 70 and can digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D. Digimon Heroes! Omegamon Zwart is card 5-059, 6-977, 6-978, and 6-979. Digimon Links Omegamon Zwart digivolves from BlackWarGreymon and MetalGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise Omegamon Zwart is an Ultra Digimon may digivolve from BlackWarGreymon. Notes and references